Nuevos Vecinos
by JulietaCullen99
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie viven en una casa alquilada en Fork, su vida es tranquila y un poco aburrida... Hasta que los hermanos Cullen Se Mudan a la casa de enfrente para darle divercion a sus vida..! MAL SUMMARY . pero bueno historia! B/E A/J R/E.
1. Calmate Rosalie!

**Los Personajes no son mioss son Meyer!... Pero la trama si !espero que la disfruten.**

Nuevos Vecinos:

1 Capitulo: Calmate Rosalie.

Bpow:

Baje despues de bañarme y vestirme era Sabado En La Mañana…. Me asome a la ventana y como cosa rara el cielo estaba de un gris intenso … Pero aun no llovia… camine hacia la cocina y estaba vacia…Rosalie y Alice aun no se habian levantado.… hoy habia una expedicion de compras con Alice algo que no me animaba mucho…en esos casos Alice prefiere salir a las 10:00 AM… para no encontrar colas…-**_N/A: Mama lo hace asi :S jejeje_**-…Asi Que comemos en el Centro comercial…Me Sente en el sofa a leer Cumbres borracosas y entonces escuche a Alice Bajar por las escaleras…

-Bella, Espero que estes lista-Grito desde la cocina.

-Si Alice…-dije en voz alta sin gritar.

Escuche unos tacones bajar las escaleras… cuendo me di la vuelta puede ver a Rosalie Vestida con unos jeans negros realmente ajustados, una blusa blanca muy escotada y sus tacones blancos de 15 cm. Yo al contrario estaba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa azul con un pequeño escote y unas zapatillas negras… Alice llevaba un vestido voladito por ensima de las rodillas de color morado y unas zapatillas negras parecidas a las mias. Rosalie Abrio La puerta de la casa.

-Nos Vamos en el porsche?- pregunto, ya que habia tres carros , el porsche de Alice, el BMW de Rosalie y mi ferrari que casi unca usabamos por que no me hacia gracia manejar en el…

-Sii! –Grito Alice acercandose a la puerta- Que esperas Bella!.

Camine hacia la puerta y Rose cerro despues de que salimos todas. Entre en el asiento de atrás, ya que alice iba a manejar y Rose adoraba el puesto del copiloto .

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial … Alice Se volvio como loca y hay empezo a comprar.

Cuando salimos del centro comercial eran las 7:00pm llevabamos demaciados bolsas ya ni sentia mis manos llevaba cinco bolsas en cda una… de verdad no se como rosalie podia llevar tantas bolsas con esos inmensos tacones que cargaba. Salimos al estacionamiento y caminos hacie en auto.. Alice habrio la maleta metimos las bolsas como pudimos y Nos montamos en el auto. Todo el camino ibamos hablando sobre el proximo semestre ya que estabamos de vaciones … Rosalie tenia la esperanza de que llegara un chico realmente guapo Alice solo decia que ella no queria tocar en las mismas clases jessica stanley… y yo Odiaba poder tocar con mi ex novio … Mike Newton … era un patan.

Cuando llegamos a la casa alice entro el carro a la cochera cuando me baje puede ver que las luces de la casa de enfrente estaban encendidas… se me hiso raro porque esa casa estaba desocupada , hasta que recorde que ayer en la tarde habia visto un camion de mudansas pararse hay … bueno da igual.

Entre a la csa y me fui directo al telefono de la cocina a pedir Pizza para que comieramos mientras Alice y Rosalie estaban tiradas en el piso de la sala abmirando todo lo que habian comprado para ellas y para mi :S Rosalie habia comprado un par de conjuntos de ropa intima en victoria Secret… asi que decidio ir a probarcelos. Alice y yo nos sentamos en el sofa y prendimos en televisor y comenzamos a ver ''berberly hills 90210'' cuando tocan el timbre. Camine hacia la puerta pensando que era el repartidor de Pizza… pero me di cuenta de que no.

Lo primero que vi fueron 3 chicos uno Alto y corpulento de cabello corto, el otro tenia el cabello Amarillo y era un poco mas bajo y menos corpulento pero igual tenia unos grandes brazos, Los 3 eran guapos pero el ultimo me dejo sin Aliento… El chico era Alto no tanto como el primero un poco mas que el segundo , tenia el cabello de Color castaño cobrizo y alborotado… tenia los ojos de color verde y tenia unos grandes chico noto que lo estaba mirando y me guiño el ojo… lo cual hizo que me pusiera roja… pero no dejaba de verme.

-Hola – dijo el mas corpulento … interrumpiendome cuando me comia con la mirada a El otro chico- Yo soy Emmet… El Es Jasper- dijo señalando al chico Rubio, que tenia la mirada fija en algun punto detrás de mi … voltee y vi que estaba mirando a Alice, quien a su vez lo miraba a el – y El es Edward- dijo señalendo a el cobrizo quien levanta la mano en modo de saludo-Venimos a presentarnos! Nos acabamos de mudar …! Y las vimos llegar temprano asi que decidimos venir a presentarnos- Añadio con una Gran Sonrisa.

-Emm Hola- Dije ya que alice seguia ipnotisada con Jasper- Yo Soy Bella y ella es Alice-dije- y Arriba esta mi amiga Rosalie, que seguro baja ahorita – y sonrei, el chico cobrizo, Edward no apartaba su mirada de mi lo cual hacia que me pusiera cada vez mas roja.

-Pasen Pasen- dijo Alice despertando de su trance.

- Gracias – dijo Jasper.

Los Chicos pasaron a la sala yo aun sentia la mirada de Edward Clabada en mi espadal, estabamos a punto de sentarnos cuando escuchamos..

-Este me encanta- La voz era la de Rosalie que habia bajado en ropa interior a mostrarnos cual le habia gustado mas. Rosalie se quedo pasmada en la punta de las escaleras con los ojos muy abiertos observando a los 3 chicos que estaban hay parados.

Jasper bajo la mirada y solto unas discretas carcajadas, Edward se lanzo al sofa y se puso a reiir como un loco… yo estaba tirada en el piso llorando de la risa al igual que Alice… Pero Emmet la veia como si fuera el mismisimo Dios y nose reia … Rosalie se quedo viendolo por unos segundos y luego salio corriendo arriba… Alice y Yo fuimos tras ella aun riendo, los chicos se quedaron Abajo privados de la risa… Menos Emmet que seguia con la boca abierta mirando hacia la nada.

Rosalie estaba Tiraba en su cama gritando como loca cosas como: Maldita seaa! Por que no me avisar… pero que estupida soy al no escuchar… y unas cuantas palabras y Yo dijimos al mismo tiempo:

-Calmate Rosalie- entre risas.

**Chicasss! les dejo el primer capitulo :) espero que les gustee :D**

**Que suerte la de Rosalie No? jajaja**

**Para Mañana les dejo el proximo Capitulo:)**

**Espero les guste si es asii puyen alla abajo-**

**Y Dejen algunos Reviews :***


	2. Alice dime que no lo hiciste!

**Los personajes no son mios son de Meyer... Pero La trama Siii !**

Alice Dime Que No Lo Hiciste:

Rosalie Pow:

Baje corriendo cuando descubri el conjunto que mas me gusto! Las chicas lo tenian que ver era exageradamente hermoso… y con mi cuerpo tan estilizado se veia exquisito…..

-Este me encanta- Dije… pero cuando mira hacia abajo vi que no estabamos solas… habia tres chicos parados enfrente , los 3 eran my guapos… uno de ellos el rubio se rio disimuladamente … y el cobrizo estallo en carcajadas y se tiro al sofa Alice y bella lloraban en el piso … mi cara de seguro no tenia precio… estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuando lo vi era alto… corpulento era.. era.. perfecto el no se reia me abmiraba… pero entonces Sali corriendo…

Despues escuhe las pisadas de Alice y Bella detrás de mi … me lanze a la cama y comenze a despotricar… y a medio llorar.

-Calmate Rosalie-dijeron las dos aun riendose de mi.

- Que me calme- grite histerica- unos chicos desconocidos me acaban de ver en roopa interior y quieren que me calme!Quienes Son?- pregunte un poco histerica mientras me ponia el pantalon.

-Son nuestros nuevos vecinos, Jasper , Edward y Emmet-dijo Alice.

-Awww! Que me trague la tierra-dije .

Me termine de poner la camisa y los tacones…me peine mi hermoso cabello y bajamos.

En Cuanto baje me puse Roja al ver a los chicos riendo disimuladamente… menos a uno.

Alice y Rosalie fueron a sentarse en el sofa , yo camine al medio del salon y dije:

-Hola, Soy Rosalie… Disculpen por la escenita que acabo de dar-estaba realmente apenada.

-Tranquila – dijeron los tres.

-Yo soy Jasper-dijo el rubio.

-Edward-dijo el Cobrizo.

-Soy Emmet –Dijo … cuando escuche su voz mi corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido…

Alice Pow:

Me dieron muchas ganas de reirme cuando Rosalie se disculpo… pero me contube… Jasper solo me miraba a mi y eso me hacia muy feliz.

-Umm Cuentennos de utds – dije a los chicos- cuantos años tienen?

-Todos tenemos 18- respondio Edward.- y Utds?

-17-dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo.

Al momento note la atraccion de Edward y Bella al igual que la de Emmet Y Rosalie… y yo estba totalmente seguro de que me sentia atraida hacia Jasper… esperaba que el hacia mi.

En eso sono el timbre y Bella se levanto… esta vez si era el de la Pizza.

-Un poco lento eh?-dijo bella en tono de reproche.

Tomo la pizza la pago y cerro la puerta.

-Por suerte pedi una familiar-Dijo.

Bella y Rosalie fueron a la cocina a buscar refresco y yo me quede con los chicos lo cual me dio tiempo de llevar acabo mi idea…

Los 3 estaban sentados conversando en clave asi que los interrupi.

-He chicos-llame-Que les parece si hacemos una especie de pijamada hoy?

- Te das cuenta de que acabas de invitar a tres chicos que apenas conoces a dormir en tu casa- dijo edward

- Emm y?-dije.

-Bueno en ese caso- dijo Edward.

-Si-dijeron los tres.  
>-Bueno entonces vallan a buscar sus cosas- dije y ellos salieron.<p>

Bella y Rosalie vinieron minutos despues.

-Y los chicos?- Pregunto Rosalie.

-Fueron a Buscar sus Cosas- dije.

Bella abrio tanto los ojos que pense que se le saldrian.

-Alice dime que no lo hiciste!- dijo bella en un susurro.

Upps! Creo que estoy metida en un problema… pero se que valdra la pena .

**Segundo capitulo... bum bum bum...**

**Mataran a Alice...?(suspenso)**

**Espero que les alla gustado el otro capitulo lo subo mañana :* **

**Quiza dentro de un rato ... Si dejan Reviews!**


	3. Reparticion de Habitaciones

Capitulo 3:

Bella Pow:

Rose y yo fuimos a la cosina a buscar las bebidas.

-Emmet es hermoso-dijo Rose.

-Emm Si claro-dije con tono distraido… no podia sacar de mi mente a Edward.

- Umm! Cierto habia olvidado que te gusta Edward- dijo Rosalie .

-Estas loca – dije – apenas lo conozcoo!

-Hay Belli-Bells se te notaa apenas lo mencione te pusiste Rojaaaa!-dijo y rio.

-Jum!- dije y entorne los ojos- Ya servi toma 3 vasos tu tres vasos yo.

Rosalie tomo los vasos y fuimos a la sala donde hace un rato estaban Alice y Los chicos.

Cuando entramos pudimos ver que solamente estaba Alice … dejamos los vasos sobre la mesa y Rose pregunto.

-Y los chicos?

Yo me quede callada esperando la respuesta… no sin cierta desilusión de no poder hablar con Edward …

-Fueron a buscar sus cosas-dijo Alice.

Derrepente me quede paralisada en mi lugar Rosalie se quedo muda … Alice no lo haria… o si :S

-Alice dime que no lo hiciste- susurre.

Su cara primero parecio asustada y luego una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro.

Edward pow:

Despues de ir a recoger las cosas a nuestra nueva casa caminamos en direccion hacia la casa de las chicas… yo no podia dejar de pensar en Bella… ella era tan hermosa y cuando se sonroja me deja sin aliento…

-Hey la puerta esta abierta-dijo Emmet.

-Seguro Alice la dejo Abierta – Jasper.

- Entremos dijo Emmet-abriendo la puerta.

Cuendo Emmet habrio la puerta la escena que vi me dejo en shock…

Alice estaba tirada en el piso … YBella estaba montada ensima de ella gritandole… Que acaso no piensassss!... Alice Gritabaaa como una loca y Rosalie decia ' Bella bella bella'! mientras daba brinquitos

Emmet carraspeo … y ellas volteearon enseguida … Bella se quito de ensima de Alice pero su pie se enrredo con la mesa … yo estaba parado al lado asi que di un brinco y la sujete por la cintura antes de que cayera , Cuando la puse de pie la cara de Bella estaba Tan roja Que pense que sus mejillas estallarian por exeso de sangre :$.

-Gracias-dijo y se aparto demaciado rapido para mi gusto.

Cuando voltee a ver que habia pasado con Alice ya estaba de pie y Rosalie estaba riendose en el tambien empezo a reir … Jasper no se pudo contener y a los minutos los 6 estabamos rodando por el piso de la de 5 min riendonos alice dijo.

-Bueno – Dijo Alice, Todos Volteamos- como hay solo 3 cuartos se van a repartir de este modo, Rosalie y Emmet- Rosalie miro a Emmet que tenia una gran sonrisa- Edward Y Bella- Bella abrio Mucho los ojos y yo sonrei pero ninguno hiso comentario- Y yo y Jasper-Se puso roja… Jasper miro al piso tambien rojo .

-Alice..-comenzo Bella pero fue interrumpida.

-He… ya esta decidido-Dijo Alice.

Bella me miro y yo le sonrei… enseguida ella volteo.

-Bueno vamos a comer me muero de hambre- Dijo Rose.

-Si comamos- dije.

Nos sentamos en el suelo Emmet rodo la mesita que esta en medio de el sofa y el televisor… nos sentamos en forma de circulo… A mi lado estaba Rosalie…. Al lado de ella Emmet al lado le Bella que estaba al frente de mi al lado de Bella . Alice y Jasper entre yo y Alice. Pasamos el rato hablando y comiendo… Yo no podia quitar mi mirada de ensima de Bella. Ella me miraba a ratos y cuando se encontraba con mi mirada se sonrojaba y la apartaba rapido .

-Umm chicos compremos bebidas- Dijo Alice.

- Alice nos invitas a quedarnos y depaso nos quieres emborrachar – dije- esto me esta dando miedo – rei.

-Estupido- dijo y me saco la lengua- Emmet , Jasper , Rosalie- llamo- vamos.

-Alice- dijo Bella.

-Esperen aca- dijo y cerro la puerta.

Y me quede solo Con Bella , que me miraba fijamente.


	4. Ok esto no debio haber pasado

**Los personajes no son mios son de Meyer... Pero la trama sii...**

Capitulo 4:

Alice Pow:

Edward miraba fijamente a Bella y esta cuando se encontraba con su mirada se sonrojaba era evidente que se gustaban asi que tube una idea.

-Umm chicos compremos bebidas- Dije.

- Alice nos invitas a quedarnos y depaso nos quieres emborrachar – dijo Edward- esto me esta dando miedo – rio.

-Estupido- Dije y le saque la lengua- Emmet , Jasper , Rosalie- llame- vamos.

-Alice- dijo Bella.

-Esperen aca- dije y cerre la puerta.

Rosalie se me acerco y me dijo.

-Eres Cruel- dijo y rio.

-No no lo soy… les estoy dando tiempo a solas ella se muere por el y el por ella es mas que evidente J- dije.

Pow Bella:

Alice me dejo…. Voltee a ver a Edward y derrepente un impulso de lanzarme y Besar sus carnosos y provocativos Labios me invadio…el me miraba con Cara confundida entonces me pregunte que cara tendria en este momento.

-Emm Hola- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Hola – dije en un susurro. Ooo no por que susurre se va a dar cuenta de que tengo miedo… espera tengo miedo?- Que hay- dije esta vez en voz alta o muy alta.

-Ooo – me miro con cara de poker- este vamos a la habitacion- me dijo, y yo abri mucho los ojos! Pero que se cree este, El noto mi reaccion y enseguida dijo- A dejar mis cosas!

- Ah ok – dije .

Derrepente los dos estallamos en carcajadas… yo lloraba y el tambien … no sabia por que nos reiamos pero no podia parar… me levante del suelo y me sente al lado de el en el sofa aun riendo … el estaba privado creo que ni respiraba… yo inalaba y exalaba … pero eso me dio mas risa y volvi a estallar… Edward se quito las manos de la cara y las puso en la mia me miro a los ojos y yo no aguante y lo bese… Sus labios y los mios encajaban como si estubieran hechos el uno para el otro , su lengua pidio permiso para entrar y yo no me negue tome su cabello entre mis manos y el tomo mi cintura me lanze ensima de el y el no para de besarme … hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… me aparte de el me sente en el otro extremo del sofa…ambos estabamos jadeando… Edward me miro y luego dijo…

-Waoo.

-Disculpa- dije- eso estubo mal no debimos apenas nos conocemos …- dije.

-Si bueno tienes razon- dijo con voz apenada.

Entonces se habrio la puerta ya me peine rapido y edward se acomodo…

-Regresamos –Dijo Alice.

Emmet traia en la mano una bolso con 3 botellas de vocka* -**N/A: no se como se escribe:$-** dos litors de jugo de naranja y Jasper traia una bolsa de Hielo.

-Y Que hicieron?- pregunto de forma poco disimulada Rosalie.

Edward y yo nos echamos una rapida miradita y luego dijimos.

-Nada.

-Umm Que sospechoso – Dijo Emmet.

-Lleven eso a la cocina chicos- dijo Rose.

Y ellos fueron a la cosina. Edward se levanto y fue tras ellos yo solo rogue que no les contara lo que paso.

**Heyy aqui esta el otro capitulo...**

**Que les parecio...? Diganmelo en Reviews :***

**Ya subo el otro...**


	5. Jugando A Juegos :P

**Los personajes no son mios son de Meyer... Pero la trama sii.**

Bella Pow:

-Y Que paso? – me pregunto Alice.

-Sii cuentalo todo – Dijo Rosalie.

Yo no iba a contar lo que paso por lo menos no ahora.

-Nada- dije- ya les dije que nada.

Alice y Rosalie me miraron con cara de que no me creian nada… nunca he sido una buena mentirosa…

-Como digas – dijo Alice y volteo los ojos.

Pow Edward:

Fui detrás de los chicos… pero no les pretendia contar nada de lo que paso ya que Bella no quiere…

-Y Que Pasoo?- Pregunto Emmet.

-Habla habla- dijo Jasper.

-Nada chicos- Dije- De verdad … Saben que si algo pasara se los diria…- dije

Y Los 2 me creyeron siempre se a dado bien eso de mentir.

Alice Pow:

Los Chicos volvieron de la cocina … y caminaron para sentarse al lado pero yo me levante y llame a hasta la cosina otra vez.

-Sabes que te gusta Bella- le solte.

- Si- dijo- pero yo no estoy seguro de que le guste mucho.

- Obvio que le gustass!- le dije.

-Y tu eso como lo sabes?- me pregunto.- ella te lo dijo?

-No, pero conozco a Bella mas que nadie en el mundo … emos sido las mejores amigas desde el jardin de infantes , se lo que ella siente …- le dije.- Y no voy a descansar hasta que tu y ella sean novios- termine.

-Ok-dijo Edward que tenia los ojos iluminados- pero ahora me toca ami… Jasper Esta loco por ti… si no lo demuestra es por que es un poco timido … asi que tienes que tomas la iniciativa tu- dijo.

Por Fuera tenia una gran sonrisa… pero por dentro… Gritaba de alegriaa.

-Claro que lo hare – Dije-En cuanto Emmet y Rosalie…

Nos miramos y dijimos.

-Que se las arreglen solos .

Luego caminamos hasta la sala… Bella y Jasper nos miraban con cara de ¿Celos? .

Bella Pow:

Cuando Alice se llevo a Edward a la cocina senti una punzada de celos en el estomago pero no mas del que senti cuando regresaron riendo. Alice me miro y me guiño el ojo… yo solo le sonrei de una manera un poco hipocrita.

-Agamos algo- dijo Emmet.

-Emm ya se juguemos con una de las botellas- dijo Alice- al que le toca el pico tiene que retar a el que quiera- termino.

Los chicos y Rosalie dijeron Que si enseguida… Yo puse mala cara… Alice y sus juegos siempre me causanban algun daño emocional o fisico :/.

Emmet busco las botellas y algunos vasos… destapo una y la otra se la dio a Alice para que comenzara el Juego. Alice rodo la botella mientras Emmet servia los tragos y los pico de la botella toco… en mi.

-Umm reto aa…-dije dondole suspenso-Jasper.

- Que tengo que hacer- dijo.

- te reto a que te amarres la camisa por ensima del onbligo y Bailes la danza del vientre por 2 minutos- dije riendome.

Jasper se puso de pie… se levanto la camisa…- se puede decir que esta bueno-….y comenzo a hacer movientos muy graciosos todos estabamos riendo … cuando pasaron los 2 minutos rodo la botellas y el pico callo… en Alice.

-Reto a Bella- no lo sabia .

- Que hago- dije con mal tono.

-Tendras que vendarte los ojos y adivinar quien te va a besar-dijo Alice.

No se puede hacer nada contra ella asi que acepte. Alice me vendo los ojos con la manga del sueter de emmet y me pregunto se veia algo … no veia nada.

-Ok lista?-pregunto Alice.

-Lista-dije.

Senti una respiracion cerca de mi cara… y despues unos labios sobre los mios… no cabe duda de que es el … habia la misma compatibilidad con nuestros labios … el tomo mi cara y yo su cabello… como la primera vez… pero esta vez no queria parar… entonces lo jalaron .

-Bella quitate la manga-dijo Alice.

Cuando me la quite estaban los 3 parados enfrente y sin pensarlo dije.

-Edward-el sonrio.

-Y como sabes tu que fue el – pregunto Rose.

No queria decir que lo habia besado antes.

-Facil por que si fuera Emmet o Jasper utds estarian molestas- Emmet, jasper, Rosalie y Alice se me quedaron viendo entonces Emmet me salvo.

-Juguemos otra cosa- dijo y todos lo miramos- al que le toque el pico de la botella se tiene que quitar una prenda de ropa.

Todos nos miramos… creo nos estaba empezando a hacer efecto el alcohol por que dijimos que si.

**Aquii esta el otro Capitulo :)**

**Les Gusto?**

**Respondan En Reviews *-***

**Ahora les subo el Proximo...!**


	6. Amor a primera vista

**Los personajes no son mios son Meyer... Pero la trama sii...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6:<strong>

**Pow:Bella**

Emmet jiro la Botella y el pico toco en Edward quien arrugo la cara pero se levanto y se saco la camisa… para dejar al descubierto sus muchos Abdominales.

Emmet Jiro la botella nuevamente y para mi mala suerte toque yo :( … Me levante y me saque mi blusa Azul… dejando ver mi brasier de Color Morado.. los chicos silvaron … Alice y Rosalie se rieron… Edward me miraba con la boca abierta lo cual hiso que me riera yo tambien :)...

Tome la Botella y la jire... la botella callo en Alice... Que para su mala suerte cargaba un vestido... Alice hiso un pucherito pero se levanto y se quito el vestido... Emmet y Edward se rieron... Rosalie y yo tambien... pero Jasper no... la miraba de arriba a abajo... Alice se puso roja y se sento.

Asi siguio el juego hasta que todos quedamos unicamente con nuestra ropa interior...

-No quiero segir jugando- Dijo Alice.

-Yo tampoco- dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno -dijo Emmet y ahora que hacemos- eso sii! no nos podemos poner nuevamente la ropa!- grito Emmet.

-Como?-dijimos las 3- y eso porque- dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno asi es el juego-dijo

-Ash...-dije- yo si me voy a poner mi pijama - dije.

-Y yo- dijo Alice...

-Tambien-Rosalie.

Yo camine hacia la escalera y Edward dijo.

-Bella, voy contigo para llevar mis cosas- y me sonrio.

-Ok- dije.

Derrepente me di cuenta de que anbos estabamos en ropa interior y me quede viendolo de arriba abajo sus marcados abdominales sus musculoso brazos ... su amiguito :$... su gran amiguito ... deseche esos pervertidos pensamientos de mi mente y segui subiendo por las escaleras lo escuche venir tras de mi...Abri la puerta del cuarto y entro dio pena por que mi cuarto estaba hecho un desastre... las paredes son color azul claro mi cama es matrimonial , al lado hay una mesita de noche con una lampara ... estaba la ventana y debajo de ella habia un sofa pequeño. habia zapatos tirados por todo el cuarto y Si habrias mi closet encontrarios todo tipo de cosas... de ropa hasta leones :)

-Emm este es mi cuarto-dije.

-Es muy lindo- dijo.

-Si claro si obviamos el desatre, si seria lindo :).

Se rio puso su bolso ensima del sofa y de hay saco un mono Verde oscuro y una camisa sin mangas blanca... yo camine hacia el closet y saque un short Amarillo que viene en conjunto con una camisa de Bob Esponja. y me los puse... cuando voltee Edward estaba sentado en mi cama observandome... lo cual hiso que me pusiera roja.

-Vamos -le dije.

Cuando ibamos bajando escuche del cuarto de Alice la voz De Jasper y del cuarto De Rosalie la risa de Emmet... pero aun asi seguimos bajando... Edward se sento en el sofa y yo en el piso pero al lado de sus piernas... tome en control que estaba en la mesita y prendi la tele... Cambien los canales y en HBO estaban pasadon el Aro.

-Quitala -Dijo Edward enseguida.

-Porque?- pregunte- ya la viste?

-Si-dijo- Y No la quiero volver aver mas nunca.

-Te da miedito .

-No.

me sente a su lado en el piernas y nuestros brazos se tocaban.

-Di la verdad.

-No.

-No vas a decir la verdad o no te da miedo?

-No me da miedo.

-Edward...

-Esta bien- dijo- tu ganas... si me da miedo .

-Awwww! -dije ... que le diera miedo me provoco tanta ternura- Que bello- Ups.

-Te paresco Bello?- Pregunto y volteo su rostro para verme de frente y como estabamos tan cerca quedo a centimetros del mio.

-Emm... Si- Ok? que acabo de decir.

-Pues nada comparado contigo- me dijo, mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos- Bella, tu crees en el amor a primera vista?

-Si- dije por que eso es lo que yo siento por el.

- Pues bien- dijo acercando tanto su rotro que nuestras narises se tocaron- por que eso es lo que yo siento por ti.- y me beso.

Este beso no fue como los otros ... fue dulce nos separamos y me dijo.

-Te amo.

-Te amo-respondi.

-Bella yo se que esto es muy apresurado pero... quieres ser mi novia..

-Claro -dije.

en eso sono la puerta de uno de los cuartos.

Rosalie y Emmet bajaron corriendo por las escalera ... mas atras bajaron Alice y Jasper.

-Chicass- grito Alice- A La cocina!

las tres nos fuimos corriendo a la cocina...

- Tengo algo importante que...- dijimos las tres al tiempo.

-Quien primero?- pregunto Rosalie.

-Las tres -Dijo Alice.- 1 2 3.

-Soy novia de..

-Ah?-dijimos las tres.

-Ok Bella - dijo Alice.

-Edward.

-Emmet.-rosalie

-Jasper.-alice

-Aww- dijimos las tres.

derrepente escuchamos como un vidrio que se partia en la sala seguido de unos gritos.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiss! *-*<strong>

**Aqui les deje el otro capitulo...**

**Mañana monto el proximo :)**


	7. Kareoke!

**Los personajes no son mios son de Meyer... Pero la trama Sii.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7:<strong>

**Bella Pow:**

derrepente escuchamos como un vidrio que se partia en la sala seguido de unos gritos.

Las tres corrimos lo mas rapido para ver que pasaba... Edward , Jasper y Emmet estaban recostados de la pared... Alice señalo hacia el medio de la sala y Grito.

La lampara de lagrimas egipsia ( esas que son grandotas que tienen como cositas que gindan) que estaba en medio de la sala... Uno de los tesoros mas preciados de Alice, estaba tirada en el piso y miles de pedasitos esparcidos por todos lados.

-Como?- pregunto.

Los tres se quedaron callados.

-Como?-repitio en un tono mas alta.

-Bueno- comenzo Edward - Emmet estaba viendo television y Jasper y yo hablabamos de Carros... cuando Emmet se dio cuenta de la lampara se levanto y le dio una vueltita porque hacia que se pusieran puntitos por la sala, luego Jasper y yo... Pero cuendo Emmet Fue a dar otra vultita La Lampara Callo ... Los tres saltamos hacia la pared... y entonces utds llegaron corriendo y ya saben el resto ...

-Utds- dijo Alice con tono bajito para despues subirlo al Maximo- Cuerda de Infantilesss! quien juega con una lamparaaaaa! por dios- dijo- Ahora lo van a limpiar todo!.

-Ok- dijeron los tres.

-Estaremos arriba en el cuarto de Rosalie-dijo Alice- cuando terminen suban.

Subimos al cuarto de Rosalie y Alice se estubo lamentando por su preciada lampara Egipsia :S hasta que tocaron la puerta.

-Entren- dijo Rose.

-Emm solo soy yo- dijo Jass- chicas bajen .

Las tres bajamos y abajo ya no quedaba huella de la lampara , el safa esta recostado contra un pared al igual que la mesita y todo lo que stubiera en la sala dejando un espacio muy grande en televisor estaba encendiido y el dvd conectado.

-Que vamos a hacer?- pregunte.

-Vamos a Cantar con Kareoke- Grito Emmet.

-Siii- Dijo Alice que parecio olvidar lo de su preciada lampara. ya que el kareoke es su juego favorito, despues de verdad o reto :/

Edward se me acerco y me dio un gran abrazo y luego un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios cuando se separo me tomo de la mano.

-Quien Primero?- dijo.

-Rose-Dijo Alice tu primero.

La primera cancion del karaoke era My happy ending De Avril Lavigne.

Rosalie Tomo el microfono y se paro en medio a cantar... cantaba la cancion a la perfeccion por que se la sabia. caminaba por toda la sala como si estubiera en un concierto y señalaba constantemente a Emmet.. Batia su cabello de un lado a otro hasta que termino la cancion... todos aplaudimos... los chicos silvaban y nosotras nos reiamos y aplaudiamos!

-Que tal?- Dijo Rose.

-Diez- dijimos Todos

-Ahora quien ?- pregunto Alice.

-Edward- dijo Rosalie.

-Okoko-Dijo el y se paro.

La cancion de Edward era Boulevard Of Broken Dreams de Green Day.

Edward comenzo bien... pero despues se enrredo un poco y ponia lalalala en las partes que no alcanzaba a Leer... lo cual me causo mucha risa...

Despues de Edward canto Alice la Cancion Alice de Avril Lavigne. A Emmet le parecio la mas indicado. ella lo hiso muy bien..Jasper no tenia ni idea de la canicon que le toco asi que no pare de reirme en toda su cancion... hasta que toque yo.

La cancion que me toco fue Almost Love de Jessica Jarrel. Yo me la sabia y no es por presumir pero de las tres soy la que mejor canta :$ bueno enrealidad es Rose pero despues yo... Asi que la cante bien... Todos aplaudieron y me dieron 10 como a Rosalie.

Emmet fue el peor ya que le toco la cancion I Kissed Girl de katy Perry... e intendo imitar la voz de la cantante ... no pude parar de reirme ... Alice estaba revolcandose y Edward estaba igual o peor rosalie solo sonreia y lo miraba con ternura y jasper estaba igual que nosotros. Emmet ponia caras raras y se movia por todo la sala caminando como una mujer.

Despues de emmet venian las canciones para cantar en pareja y nos tocaba a Edward y a mi. Wake me up inside de Evanescense y Papa roach. Lo hicimos bien porque ambos no la sabiamos. y cerramos un con beso.

Luego venian Alice y Jasper. Que cantaron On the floor de jennifer Lopez y pitbull. les salio muy bien.

La cancion de Rosalie y Emmet fue la mas apropiada para ellos ... Barbie Girl de aqua... Rosalie y Emmet parecian Barbie y Ken Cantando... Me gusto mucho... me rei y aplaudi toda la cancion ... Alice y yo La coriabamos con Rose... Jasper y Edward se morian de la risa...

* * *

><p><strong>Me Encanto este capitulo :$ <strong>

**Y a utds? **

**Reviews...**

**Dentro de un rato subo otro :)**


	8. Final

**Los personajes no son mios son de Meyer...Pero la trama siii..**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8:<strong>

**Pow Bella:**

Despues de jugar al Kareoke nos sentamos a ver television… Yo estaba recostada de Edward que me envolvia tiernamente entre sus brazos… Vimos una pelicula que se llamaba Cartas A Julieta era una pelicula muy romentica asi que me tubo llorando… Alice y Jasper estaban tambien abrazados viendo tranquilamente la pelicula… Pero Emmet y Rosalie estaban muy ocupados Besandose en uno de los sillones individuales.

-He- Dijo Alice- Vallan A Un Cuarto… Que no les an dicho que es malo hacer eso en publico…

Edward ,Jasper y yo reimos.

-Vamos- Dijo Rosalie , y jalo a Emmet escaleras arriba.

-Ok-Dije en tono de Wtf?

-Bueno-Dijo Jasper.

Edward solo se rio.

Cuando termino la peli Alice pregunto.

-Que hora es?

Edward levanto el brazo y miro su relog.

-5:15 Am- Dijo.

-El tiempo con ustedes rinde- Les dije a lo que los cuatro reimos.

-Que tal si en la mañana vamos a dar una vuelta al parque?-pregunto Alice.

-Si vamos!-dije.

-Si ustedes quieren –dijo Edward.

-Yo no tengo ningun problema- Completo Jasper.

Luego vimos transformes 2 y Edward y Jasper no paraban de hacer comentarios Sobre Megan Fox. Eso nos tenia muy celosas… pero ellos lo notaron y nos tranquilizaron diciendo que solo tenian ojos para nosotras.

Cuando se hicieron las 9:00AM …Edward y Jasper fueron a su casa a bañarse y a cambiarse lo cual nos dio tiempo a Alice y ami de hacerlo tambien… Rosalie y Emmet aun no salian del cuarto S: no quiero imaginar que estaban haciendo … Me bañe y me puse una camisa Morada de manga corta con un mono negro y unos zapatos deportivos… Sali y Alice ,Edward y Jasper me estaban esperando abajo… Alice iba vestida igual que yo pero su camisa era Rosada y de tiras y su mono gris. Edward llevaba una camisa sin mangas blanca y un mono negro con zapatos deportivos y Jasper Una camisa de Manga corta Gris y Mono Negro.

Salimos y Edward y yo teniamos las manos agarradas igual que Alice Y Jasper… Caminamos por el parque comimos Helado … Alice y yo nos montamos en los columpios miestras los chicos enpujaban… corrimos,rodamos por el cesped… Mi Mejor amiga , Mi nuevo mejor Amigo y el Amor de mi vida… Todo era perfecto… Solo faltaban mi Otra mejor amiga y mi otro mejor amigo… que seguian en el cuarto haciendo Yo que se cuantas morbosidades.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora si se acabooo :(<strong>

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado :) **

**A mi me gusto mucho ...**

**Las kiero ...**

**Pronto subire otro Fic... He tenido algunas ideas...**

**Pero va a ser algo mas romantico.**

**Reviews... Diganme que tal les parece (:**


End file.
